La mort qui approche
by Alma13
Summary: Pour les humains, la mort était une fatalité. Parfois en avance, jamais en retard, elle finissait toujours par venir frapper à la porte. Le roi Hiryû était humain. Il n'échapperait pas à la règle. Zeno le savait. Il le savait lorsqu'il voyait le corps de son roi. Il savait qu'il restait du temps; Mais pour lui qui était la seule exception, ce temps ne serait jamais assez.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Akatsuki no Yona, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Dans leurs yeux sereins

**Titre :** La mort qui approche

**Personnages :** Hiryû/Zeno

* * *

Pour les humains, la mort était une fatalité. Une fin inéluctable, inévitable. Parfois en avance, jamais en retard, elle finissait toujours par venir frapper à la porte.

Malgré toute sa puissance et sa grandeur, le roi Hiryû était humain. Il n'échapperait pas à la règle.

Zeno le savait. Il le savait lorsqu'il voyait le corps de son roi. Un corps amaigri. Un corps affaibli. Un corps malade. Il savait qu'il restait du temps, que le dragon devenu humain se disparaitrait pas tout de suite.

Mais pour lui qui était la seule exception, ce temps ne serait jamais assez.

\- Zeno ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Zeno sortit soudain de ses pensées, retomba sur terre.

En redressant la tête, il tomba sur le visage soucieux de son souverain tourné vers lui, et il se rendit compte que le linge qu'il passait précédemment sur le dos du roi demeurait immobile, suspendu dans les airs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Zeno s'était arrêté dans sa tâche.

Il força un sourire sur son visage et entreprit de continuer à laver l'autre homme.

\- Rien, rien ! Je pensais, c'est tout. Eh eh !

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hiryû avant qu'il ne reprenne sa position initiale, dos tourné vers le dragon jaune.

\- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

Un instant, Zeno songea à mentir. Mais serait-ce utile ?

Dire la vérité ou mentir, est-ce que l'un des deux apaiserait ses craintes ?

\- …A la mort.

Il reposa le linge, conscient qu'en cet instant le garder ne servait à rien. Hiryû n'avait pas réagit. Il attendait.

\- Je pensais à votre mort majesté, continua Zeno. A ce que nous deviendrons après. Le royaume. Les dragons. Votre fils.

_Moi_.

Il releva la tête, constata que le roi ne s'était pas retourné vers lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, se dit-il.

Il savait déjà ce qu'il verrait.

Se redressant d'un mouvement, il enlaça le corps d'Hiryû, se moquant de tremper ses manches dans le bain.

\- Comment faites-vous pour rester serein ? Pour accepter ? Pour ne pas avoir peur ?

Il essayait d'empêcher sa voix de se briser.

Avec calme, Hiryû posa sa main sur celles posées sur son torse.

\- Zeno.

L'interpellé inspira, s'exhorta au calme. Sous la douce impulsion du souverain, il desserra son étreinte pour lui permettre de se tourner vers lui. Il s'accrocha à son dos. Une main se glissa tendrement dans ses cheveux.

\- Zeno. La mort frappe tout le monde, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Et je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper du royaume et de mon fils. Vous serez là pour vous soutenir les uns les autres.

\- Et après ? demanda le dragon.

\- Après ?

\- Quand Abi et les autres mourront à leur tour ?

A l'entente de la question, Hiryû se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu te projettes bien loin Zeno. Vous avez encore du temps devant vous. Beaucoup de temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque vous mourrez nous nous retrouverons tous.

\- Pas moi ! s'écria soudain Zeno en s'accrochant d'avantage au souverain. Pas moi ! Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que je ne mourrai pas, jamais, que je ne pourrai pas vous revoir après.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'Hiryû le serrait contre lui et que sa tête s'échouait contre son épaule.

\- Ne me laissez pas seul, mon roi…

Cela sonnait comme une prière, une supplique, et Hiryû sentait son cœur se serrer de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour ce garçon qui lui était si cher.

Inlassablement, sa main passait dans les cheveux blonds dans l'espoir de réussir à l'apaiser au moins un peu.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul Zeno. Une partie de moi sera toujours avec toi, dit-il finalement en montrant le pendentif qu'il portait. Et je te promets que l'on se reverra. J'ignore quand, mais un jour nous nous retrouverons, tous ensemble.


End file.
